


Soul Mates

by LadyErica



Category: A/B/O - Fandom, Alpha Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Omega Rey - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Rey, Other, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Someone is made for someone and mating partners are simple matches. Set in the modern world where Alphas, Omegas and Betas are living equally, but heat season is coming for one girl who shouldn't attend classes while in heat and her teacher is a Alpha that notices her. Rey is a college freshmen student studying biology. Omega so boys are knocking at her door because Omegas are strong baby bares however Rey isn't ready to be mated with a random guy. She wants her soul mate, but her match is her biology professor, Ben Solo a Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Modern world the twenty-first century. I have decided to make Rey a Kenobi to be fair to others who believe she could be Obi-Wan's granddaughter. Rey isn't a orphan in this she has lovely parents. There is a ten year age cap between Rey (Omega) and Ben Solo (Alpha) in this world they are student and teacher. Forbidden love. In a world full of Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Warning there will be a lot of naughty scenes coming in later chapters.

Rey Kenobi had moved into her dorm and met her roommate Rose Tico engineer student, and by her short height it was clear Rose is a beta. Rey had already gave off the scent she was a Omega as her father insisted on taking her to her dome room. Seven boys had already notice her, but back off when they saw her father. Clearly by his protective behavior he was a Alpha with a beta mate. Rey's mother was carrying a small box she was holding dear like it was impotent. She seems nervous letting Rey go off on her own without them.

"Dad!" Rey said sounding annoyed. "Stop glaring I'm not going to start throwing myself at the first boy and buff up his chest to me."

"I can smell alphas and none of them took their supplements." Mr Kenobi said narrowing his eyes at one boy walking by. "That's how most girls drop out of college? You are not dropping out because one of them got lucky and put his child in you."

"Dear stop being a alpha for one moment please." Mrs Kenobi spoke. "Today is a special day. Our little Omega isn't so little anymore. Oh, God I'm going to cry."

"Mum, please my roommate is in here." Rey said turning red.

"My mum was the same yesterday and my dad was a little worried living me here to." Rose said with a smile. "Besides he already approve my soul mate. He's a beta like me and really sweet. I never met a Omega before."

That put a smile on Rey's face. So her roommate was match mate beta and clearly happy about it. Rey hope one day she find her match mate. Someone are made for someone and mating partners are simple matches, but in the modern world finding one and have your father approval is a lot harder as Rey is the only girl of her parents. So her father is a bit more protective as Rey hasn't got her two big brothers, Zack and Cory protecting her. Though Cory is a senior student here studying business while Zack is a artist and was in art college.

"Cory is finally here!" Mr Kenobi spoke. "I told you to be here before us. I had to scare off five beta males and two alphas."

"Sorry dad." Cory said out of breath. "Shelly is in heat and I couldn't leave her without dealing with her heat. She got her implant replanted last week."

"Alright, come on help set up your sister's things." Mr Kenobi said opening one box before passing one to Cory. "Rey you can unpack your clothes."

"And I can unpack the rest of my stuff dad." Rey said grabbing the box from her father. "I am maybe a Omega, but I am fully capable of unpacking my things. Cory gross I don't want to hear about your sex life."

"Well, at least you're using birth control which reminds me." Mrs Kenobi said. "Here honey. In here is all you need just in case. Mace, scent cover and a taser."

"That was in the box?" Rey question. "Mum that's a bit over broad."

"And you have Cory's number to call him to pick you up if you're out at night?" Mrs Kenobi went on. "Spare phone chargers and power banks too. Got to make sure your safe honey. Call if you need anything. My baby girl!"

"Mum!" Rey said.

Feeling embarrassed by all this. Her mum pulled her in for one big hug followed by her dad. Cory the big dummy happily smile at this because it was his turn to watch the embarrassment and not be part of it. Rose could feel Rey's uncomfortable vibes coming from her. Guessing with all the protection of Rey's family it had been a long time since Omega had been born in the family. Rose was right. After Rey's parents and big brother left. Rey crashed on her dorm room bed and took out a picture of her grandmother, the last Omega in the family, Satine Kryze. Rey admire her grandmother on how she was strong and never let anyone stand in her way. One of the reasons why her grandfather Obi-Wan Benjamin Kenobi fell for her. Rey admire them both and wish to find her soul mate, and to be truly in love with him.

Professor Ben Solo biology teacher at the college was a unmated alpha at only the age of twenty-eight. You think a fine looking well built strong alpha like him would be mated with his match. However he wasn't nor did he care. One of the reasons on why he choose biology. Fraction of the chemistry of animals behaviors and human evolution on mating, and finding the perfect partner to mate with made him want to learn more of it and in turn teach it. Yes, his parents had nagged at him on when was he going to bring a nice girl over for dinner or go on a date with someone special they thought he might want to date. It made him want to avoid meeting up with them. He just never got round to finding his match that is until his first class lesson of the year. A female student was in heat and clearly did not understanding the rules. He could smell her a mile away and thought impossible he took his supplements to control his urges. She was trying mask it with a scent cover clearly not working. Professor Solo took another dose of his supplements to contain his control as a alpha.

"Greetings students." Professor Solo spoke with demand. "Biology is not just in plants, but in animals and of course humans. You will learning how it works? How we have evolved with it? And so much more. Our world is of betas, alphas and omegas."

He purse to look at the students before throwing one of his blackboard erasers at a male student. Who wasn't please as he was putting the moves on girl he was seating next to. She laugh at him getting beat by a stronger alpha.

"Rule one in my classes no flirting." Professor Solo spoke again. "If I catch any alphas, betas and omegas flirting in my class I will give you extra work to detract you from your urges."

Groans were heard throughout the classroom. Clearly most of them were from male students, but Professor Solo didn't care. This was his classroom. His rules and his domain, and his alpha status wasn't the reason for his rules and behavior.

"Rule two girls I know I am attentive alpha however I take my career seriously so all your crushes on me end now." Professor Solo continue speaking. "Rule three anyone in heat please leave now. I am happy for you wanting to not miss any of my classes however your safety and health comes first at this school. So, please go back to your dome room and I will have one of your female classmates bring you notes and your assignment after class."

The room was quiet no one spoke no one moved. So, she wasn't leaving risking herself. Professor Solo scanned the room. His dark eyes focus. There she was with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Seating in the middle with five other female students. Keeping herself away from the male students. A wise move. Professor Solo picked up a red text book on his desk. He open it before turning to face the blackboard.

"Very well we shall begin with the bases of biology which I hope you are all familiar with, with that turn to chapter one of the recommended books for my class: Plant biology." Professor Solo turn and caught the eraser he threw moments ago. The male student was speechless. "Young man I am alpha so I have been doing this for years and congratulation you are first person to get extra work from me. Now plant biology is different from our own and animal biology."

Rey was surprise. She had seen alphas fighting over dominance before and took the challenge however this professor, this alpha wasn't having it. Like he had won the challenge before it was challenge. He made it clear his rules had to followed by all and he make sure of it. Her high school teachers were mostly betas with one alpha the principal and the betas gave into some alpha students with ease. However Professor Solo wasn't a bata he was a alpha. Strong and dominance. Worse of all he smelt so nice to her. Damn this heat. It come on last night and she didn't want to miss class even though Rose begged her to stay in their dome room. Nope! Not missing a class because of her biology. Her stubbornness won and scent cover was doing some work to cover her heat from alphas. She even took extra supplements today to cold herself down. Clearly it was kinda working, but something was telling her it wasn't as her alpha professor clearly could sense one of his female students was in heat. When class was over. Rey was looking forward to escaping to her dome room. Asking a favor of her classmate to take notes and assignments for her other classes in the week. Her heat was getting harder to ignore more now.

"Miss Kenobi, may I speak you right now please?" Professor Solo asked.

"Well, I have to go sir." Rey said a bit nervous to answer. "I was hoping me and Sara could get to our next class."

"It won't take a moment." Professor Solo said using his alpha voice. "Miss Jones I'm sure you can take notes and collect Miss Kenobi's assignments, and bring them down to her dorm room. Miss Jones if you please leave us."

"Yes sir!" Sara said obeying she was a beta. "Sorry Rey. Biology kinda hard to ignore. I can't ignore a alpha like him. See ya later."

Rey waved her friend off. She heard the alpha voice before and sadly it doesn't make it easy for female betas and omegas had to obey. Damn biology it is a pain, but by his eyes he didn't like using his alpha voice. Like he wanted to make it clear that his biology doesn't control me at all. What a strange alpha? Rey thought as she walked down steps to Professor Solo's desk.

"You are in heat!" Professor Solo said straight off the bat. "Go to your dome room right now. I can let your other teachers know and your fellow classmates can bring you notes, and your assignments."

"Sir!" Rey said sounding annoyed. "I took this class to learn how to control and prove our biology shouldn't control us. We control it."

"I agree." Professor Solo said. "However the school has rules to protect young women attending college. If the dean of the school found out a student is breaking such rules and a teacher not taking responsibility for their safety she would have ....."

"The dean is a woman?" Rey asked stocked,

"A alpha and my mother Ms Organa." Professor Solo spoke getting annoyed. "She doesn't go by her married name and was the one that put these rules in effect. Now clearly you won't get to your dome room without a escort."

"I can take care of myself Professor Solo." Rey said crossing her arms. "I have protection. My parents gave me scent cover, mace and a taser to fight off any male students. Besides I know what boys are like. A boy went crazy over me at my middle school when I got my first period. My dad locked me in my room for a week."

"A wise man!" Professor Solo said sounding impressed with hearing this. "A alpha no doubt. However I feel more relieved if I escort you myself to your dome room. Come!"

"No!" Rey said standing her ground.

No alpha was going to tell her what to do, biology or not? She was her own person and no one to command her. Professor Solo took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes out of frustration. The girl was being stubborn. She's ignoring her biology to prove a point. The heat must be getting to her. He hated to do this and use his alpha voice, and on a female student in heat made it more annoying for him.

"Come!" Professor Solo command as he walked towards the door.

Dammit! Rey had to follow her teacher to her dome room. Damn his alpha voice and damn this biology. Rey followed Professor Solo as he multi text all Rey's teacher as he looks her teacher scheduled. As promise he informed her other teachers she couldn't attend because she was in heat. She hated her biology and clearly she hated her professor. They got to her dome room and had advice her to used the scent cover, and to lock her door and only let her roommate into the room. He ended their conversation with: I will see you next week when your heat is over. With that said he left her by closing her dome room door. Rey scream in frustration. Well, time to get it over with and took out her things to deal with this damn biology of a Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heat set off his rut and the dean Leia Organa isn't happy when her son calls in sick. Professor Solo isn't happy himself. Thoughts of the young girl purge his mind. Inappropriate thoughts he shouldn't have for one of his female students. The Alpha inside of him wants him to go to her and knot her with his seed, but he can't its not allow for a teacher to sleep with a student. Rut or no rut. Its driving him crazy. Rey's heat is getting too much for her and will have anything to take her even a teacher she wants so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter hold mature content. Jacking off and touching are in this chapter. Animal instincts come into play and thoughts from both sides. If there any confusion sorry.

He called in sick an hour later. The girl's heat set off his rut. The supplements he took weren't working. Stupid, stubborn girl. He thought as he explained to his mother he couldn't teach the first week. Leia Organa, dean of Alderaan College wasn't happy. It was clear in her voice over the phone when he called her after dropping Rey Kenobi off to her dome room. His mother's voice faded away as thought of Rey Kenobi and her scent purge his mind. Her scent was dusty mixed with sunshine and soft. Soft sand sunshine scent.

"Ben!" Leia yelled over the phone. "Are you listening to me?"

"Mom! I-I-I ...." Professor Solo stumble on his voice. "I was and then my thoughts with my rut."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Leia said annoyed. "You are just as bad as your father. Fine, I'll get your Uncle Luke to cover your classes for the week. See you in a week."

"Thank you mom!" Professor Solo said hanging up. "Damn, that girl."

Rey was sweating and her dildo she was using wasn't enough. It was a medium size that has button to make it swell in a knot, but it wasn't enough this wasn't her first heat and for some reason this heat felt different. Sweet forest in the rain scent. She remember it from smelling her biology professor. Professor Solo she thought as she sign. How big would he be? As a Alpha very large like his bold shoulder. How she long to be his Omega? Having him inside of her.

"I shouldn't have those thoughts" Professor Solo said while in the shower. "She's a student. I am her teacher. I shouldn't think of her this way. Dammit!"

Professor Solo had ripe his clothes off after getting to his apartment next door to the college. He had ran himself a cold shower to cool himself down, but it wasn't enough his rut had given him a raging hard on. His penis had grown in size and his hand around it. He had started thinking about the Omega student. Started jacking off to thoughts of looking sweaty and sweet for him swell his knot inside her pussy. She begging for his knot. Begging to swell with his children. At that moment he took a breath as he ejaculated and his knot swell in his hand.

"Soft sand sunshine scent damn biology." Professor Solo said his sat down in the shower.

He let the freezing cold water fall upon him as he release his penis. Still hard and knot swollen. He watch his seed wash away down the drain of the shower. He stayed in the shower for a good thirty minutes until he knew his knot had gone down. He dried himself and went to find pyjama pants to wear until his rut started up again. He walked past his lounge's window and saw the female freshmen dorm rooms.

"God!" Rey said feeling relief. "I hate my heats. This one I hate the most. He does smell nice. Sweet forest in the rain scent."

Rey thought back to the classroom how the teacher's scent filled the room. He even made sure no one challenge his authority in his classroom. Fine build. Strong shoulders. His jaw line with his fecal hair perfect. His dark hair long yet not too long. Short just over his big ears. Ears that fit perfectly. Like his big dick will fit perfectly with her. Rey sat up with stock of realization on something of her thoughts.

"Shit!" Rey said. "My biology teacher is my soul mate."

"Rey!" Rose called knocking at the door. "It's me. Just me. I got you some food. I read up on Omegas in heat and you forget to eat. So I got you a sandwich and a drink."

"Come in Rose." Rey said.

"How you feeling?" Rose ask as she come in locking the door.

"Terrible!" Rey said as she took the food and drink from Rose. "I am naked in my bed. I come here a week ago and my heat starts. Worse part I been having erotic thoughts on someone I shouldn't."

"Who?" Rose asked as she sat down on her own bed.

Rey looked at her new friend. Debating if she should tell Rose that her soul mate is a teacher. A teacher so handsome. So well built and big. Rey went red in the face. She was thinking of him as a sex machine again. Rey was about to open her mouth when there was a bang at the door. The hairs on Rey's neck went up. She could smell a Alpha in a rut. The scent was clear and burning her nose, but it wasn't the scent she want. Rey grab her phone as the banging continue with growls coming behind the door. Rose was getting scared and grab her phone. Rey quickly texted her brother Cory. Rose text her boyfriend. Both girls scared. They were inside their locked dorm room together with no one protecting them. Rose went to Rey's side. Hugging each other. This Alpha outside banging on the door was in a rut and he wanted one thing. Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos. Find out what happens next? Don't worry our Omega will be fine. Her Alpha is coming to her aid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In deep trouble now as her heat has attitive a Alpha student at the college. Rey is scared and not alone. Her Beta friend Rose is with her. Scared together in a locked room preying someone comes to the rescue. Rey has texted her brother, Cory where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting Finn and Poe in chapter, and Mr. Chewbacca. Warning violence is in this chapter final warning.

Damn biology it is a pain. He had to leave to get her food. He put a tracksuit on with trainers and went out to buy a pasta salad. Male Alphas feed their mates or in his case feed the Omega in heat. It's stranded. It was biology. Alphas take care of their mates. She wasn't his mate. She was his student and just concern that's all. Just a quick fly by. It was lunch time after all and Omegas in heat forget to eat. Sniff! Something was wrong as he entered the female freshmen dorms.

Omegas give off a panic scent when she feels she's in danger. To Rey she was in danger of this strange Alpha. She didn't know him. She didn't want him. She wanted her Alpha. Yet her Alpha was a teacher. Her teacher. Tears stream down her cheeks. Worse part Rose was trapped here with her. Once this Alpha broke down the door. He'll attack Rose. Rose is a Beta. Small and weak. Easy prey and the Alpha raging outside will happy hurt her friend without a care or guilt.

"Omega!" the Alpha called. "My rut calls to you. Let me in bitch!" Rey and Rose kept quiet. "I know you're in there. I can smell you. I'm coming in and fucking you."

Rey turn to her smart phone checking the notification and notice her brother, Cory didn't text her back. She tried texting him again. Shelly isn't in heat anymore. So where the hell was he? Rose's phone went dink and the banging got louder. The Alpha outside heard the phone's dink noise. He was banging harder now. Rose started whispering sorry over and over to Rey while hugging. Rose's boyfriend had text back to her.

**FINN: Babe, coming bringing Poe with me.**

Oh, thank god Rey thought. At least someone was coming and with back up. Rey knew Rose's boyfriend was a Beta like her, but he won't be able to stand to a Alpha in a rut. A rut makes a Alpha super strong and they will fight anyone to get laid by a non-related female. The door bang open. Nearly coming off it's hinges. Rey and Rose scream with fear. He was dwelling down the side of his mouth with craze eyes.

"Omega!" He growled.

"Mine!" Professor Solo growled as he grab the student by his neck.

He pinned him to wall. The other Alpha struggle under his grip. Professor Solo didn't care. Another Alpha was coming after Rey. Her panic scent was hard to ignore. He had to go to her. Protect her. She was in danger. He threw the male student to the side away from the dorm room hallway. He got up ready to fight Professor Solo. Professor Solo was ready this wasn't his first Alpha fight, but by the looks of things this was this young Alpha's first Alpha fight. He growled a warning, but the young Alpha didn't back down. Fine he thought and took on the young Alpha.

Two tall young men come running to the dorm room to see a mess. Rose had swollen eyes from crying and the Beta caretaker was fixing the door for her. He was grumbling under his breath. Annoyed he had to fix what a Alpha male student broke. If he was a Alpha, he'll teach that boy a lesson grumbling under his breath.

"Finn! Poe!" Rose said relieved.

"Rose!" Finn said hugging Rose. "What happen?"

"It was scary. Rey's heat attract a Alpha male student to the dorm and was trying to get in. He was craze when he got the door down, but then a man. A teacher! Come just in time. He fraught off the other Alpha."

"Where's Rey?" Poe asked.

"With the teacher." Rose answered.

"He took Rey somewhere safer." Rose answered. "There is a heat house near the dorms. It would be better for her there."

"Excuse me young men?" the caretaker asked. "Can you help me by holding the door for me?"

"Sure, Mr. Chewbacca." Poe said taking on end of the door. "I got this Finn you attend to Rose. Man, rut can make a guy go crazy."

"He was!" Rose said hugging Finn tightly. "I'm glad it's over and Rey is safe."

Rey was safe. Safe with a Alpha by her side. She had got dress into pajamas and eaten the sandwich, and the pasta salad and had her drink. She wasn't in the heat house. He couldn't leave her there. Sure the security guards had blockers to protect the Omegas in heat and themselves, but he felt more relief if she was with him. It was against college rules, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Rey. She attended to his blooded knuckles from fighting the other Alpha. After his fight he called the caretaker Mr. Chewbacca, Chewie to his friends to deal while he dealt with the male Alpha student to the nurse office. He then return to get Rey and here she was in his apartment safe. Rey had turn red and started to feel warm. Her heat was coming up again. The Alpha was trying to ignore his rut. She could see his hard on through his jogging trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens between the two? Now their both together and alone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urges are different to biology and rules be damned. Rey Kenobi and Professor Ben Solo give in during their heat and rut. During their time together they learn more about each other. Falling in love with each other. Fear come into Professor Solo's mind as he realize he might lose his job and her if they get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's brother Cory finally calls and we learn what he was doing? To those who don't know and think it's not true it is true I did it during college. Some students do smoke weed. College is a place where you get to explore more. This part is got more sex in it, forewarning and yes I do watch Netflix. I was able to write this part faster then I thought and here we are.

She went to him and he let her. She pulled his jogging trousers and boxers, and took hold of erection and put it into her mouth. Sucking him off. He held her long brunette chestnut hair. Stroking her hair gently. God, he was big. Large was right. The right size a strong Alpha like him should be. As a Omega. Rey had to please her mate during his rut. Yet thinking that he wasn't her mate. He was her teacher. She shouldn't be doing this. He wanted to cum so badly of her sucking him off, but he couldn't she was his student not his mate. Yet his biology said otherwise. God, her tongue licking his head the pre-cum. He couldn't hold back. He didn't cum. Instead he pulled off her pyjama trousers with her pink panties and fucked her on the couch. Taking her from behind. Damn she was tight. Her pussy was able to take his large cock.

  
"Oh, Alpha!" Rey called out with pleasure. "Make me yours."

  
"Yes, Omega you are mine." Professor Solo agreed speeding up. "My knot will make you cum."

  
He cum inside of her at his last words. His knot locked them in place. Damn the rules. His biology told him to take the Omega in heat and please his rut. They fucked in the shower. Originally to cold down, but heated up quickly between them. Their screams of pleasure bouncing off the tile walls. They ignored their dinner. Letting it go cold. Fucking on the dining table. He didn't care the meal he made for them went cold. Quick warm up in the microwave. Finally after eating he fucked her in his large bed. First day of a rut and a heat is most sexual part of them. He watch her sleep. The fucking took a toll on her. Wore her out. He held her tight and kissed her forehead. Her sweet scent on his covers.

  
In the next few days they more then fucked and it was starting to come down. This gave them time to talk to each other. He found out she enjoyed reading classic as she studied his book collection. It made him smile to meet a young person with the same interest then him. Most girls her age were all social media. Selfies every five minutes, but she only checked up on friends. Liking and commenting on interesting things. Her brother, Cory finally called her freaking out.

  
_"Rey are you OK?"_

  
_"I'm fine no thanks to you."_

  
_"Come on I was told you're in the heat house and safe."_

  
_"I am and I'm still mad at you. What were you doing?"_

  
_"Don't tell mom and dad, but I was smoking weed with a couple of friends."_

  
_"You were getting high while I was in heat and having a crazy Alpha trying to take me."_

  
_"I know I know! But you're fine now if a teacher didn't get involved. Just don't tell mom and dad."_

  
_"Fine! But next time it happen and you don't show up. I'm so telling."_

  
_"Deal! Shelly wants to know if you need anything. Food, a drink or clean clothes. Lady pits."_

  
_"I'm fine the heat house has everything I need even books to read. See you Monday."_

  
_"She notice you didn't check in on Facebook."_

  
_"Idiot and have every Alpha at college going wild of learning a Omega is in heat. It would worry mom and dad. You know dad will freak out more."_

  
_"Right, right sorry good point. OK, sis see you Monday."_

  
Rey hang up her phone with sigh and left on the couch where is sat. She didn't like the fact she just lied to her brother where she really was, but if he knew Professor Solo would get in trouble. She even lied to her friends where she was and asked they let her have peace during her heat. Rose was sweet texting her to see if she was OK and Rey text back on her well being after the scare with the Alpha student. Rose informed her he got in trouble for being in girls dorm rooms without permission and breaking the door down. He was going to be scold after his rut was over. Rut or no rut doesn't excuse the fact he broke a rule. Speaking of breaking a rule. Professor Solo was being quiet as he looked out the window wearing only his pyjama pants.

  
"Your brother could get expelled for smoking weed on college grounds." Professor Solo finally spoke. "However I can get fired and lose my teaching licence for sleeping with a student. Even though you're above the legal age."

  
"Professor!" Rey began to speak.

  
"In the past few days I gotten to know you and don't want to lose you." Professor Solo said moving towards her. "I know we are soul mates and our age cap is same as my parents. It took me a couple of days to see that. We have so much in common, but this can't continue and why I haven't claimed you. I can lose everything and I mean everything."

  
"Professor Solo, I figure that." Rey said agreeing. "My father will press charges against you and you can lose your job."

  
"And you!" Professor Solo said with sorrow. "I don't want to lose my soul mate. I love you."

  
He lean in and crash his lips upon her's. It was deep full of passion. Most of their kisses were lust from the heat and the rut, but as their heat and rut come down their kisses become sweet. He was right they had so much in common. They enjoyed reading classic books. Like Shakespeare, Charles Dickens and George R. R. Martin, and many more. They both enjoy movies with action, comedy and drama with a little romance. They watch drama series and a little anime. Aggretsuko was Rey's favorite and Professor Solo enjoyed it when she wanted to watch it on Netflix.

  
She didn't want the kiss to end, but both need to breath. Professor Solo picked her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom. Even though their heat and rut weren't flaring at the moment. He still took her into the bedroom and made sweet love to her. It wasn't allowed between them. A student and a teacher was a forbidden sexual relationship. Just like Romeo and Juliette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be bitter sweet as Rey and Professor Solo accept their destines of being together or face losing each other. Yet love is a cruel mistress. Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was clear a teacher and student shouldn't date whether their soul mates. It was like God was punishing him. Biology is annoying. How the hell was he going to ignore his urges and heart desire? He gets a invite. A wedding invite and it saids plus one, and he wants to take one person his soul mate, but he couldn't and this was his best friend's wedding. And he asked him to be the best man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, Ren you're next once you find you're soul mate." Hux said with a smile. "Poetry in motion for you. To be my best man at my wedding to you being next to wed."
> 
> "Hux, quit calling me Ren I haven't gone by my old nickname, Kylo Ren in years." Ben said throwing the bouquet back. "Besides that silly tradition is for the women not men, and don't say gay men. Their lucky not to worry about silly things like catching wedding bouquets."
> 
> "Suit yourself, but you know dean Organa is hinting my cousin." Hux suggested. "She's single and enjoys Game Of Thrones."
> 
> "The books or the TV series?" Ben asked as he shook his head. "Because there two different things. Sure they staying true to the books and any movie will cut impotent bits out, but not the books and that's for sure."
> 
> "Fair enough and you are right." Hux said taking a sip of his drink. "Had to give my students Bs again for watching Game Of Thrones instead of reading the books. What a literacy professor to do?"
> 
> "Marry the Physical professor and coach of the college football team." Ben answered

He insisted she call him Ben when they were alone and Professor was for class, and while in public. They talked how this was going to work? He would ignore his urges and when she goes into heat she attends the heat house. She cried into his chest on his words. He held her tight. Comforting his Omega his Alpha inner voice screaming at him upsetting his Omega. Bad Alpha! You should take her. Impregnate her and claim her. But he couldn't. There were rules and laws. Soul mate or not.

Rey knew she couldn't, but her heart and her biology were telling her to be with him. Yet the law said she as a student couldn't with her teacher. He as a teacher couldn't with his student. If she wasn't a student anymore it would be different. So there were odd glaces to each other during classes.

Six weeks passed and Professor Solo was tiring a red tie before checking himself in the mirror. Today was a special day. He had put his black blazer on and made his way to a wedding. The wedding of two good friends of his. Gwen Phasma and Armitage Hux. Never thought he see the day, but here they were. Ten years together and now married. He said that in his best man speech.

"So, I hope all the best to the happy couple and for them to many happy years." Ben said near the end of his speech. "To the bride and groom."  
Audience held their glasses up and cheered. Agreeing with the statement: To the bride and groom. He had put a smile on his face throughout the wedding and the celebration. Even smiled during his speech. He watch the bride and the groom dance from his seat at a table. He imagine himself dancing with Rey in a beautiful white wedding dress and him as her groom. The thought made him happy and sad. The guests cheered as the bride threw her wedding bouquet and the women tried to catch it, but it landed onto Ben's head and into his hands. He blinked his eyes at it. It had knock him out of his thoughts.

"Well, Ren you're next once you find you're soul mate." Hux said with a smile. "Poetry in motion for you. To be my best man at my wedding to you being next to wed."

"Hux, quit calling me Ren I haven't gone by my old nickname, Kylo Ren in years." Ben said throwing the bouquet back. "Besides that silly tradition is for the women not men, and don't say gay men. Their lucky not to worry about silly things like catching wedding bouquets."

"Suit yourself, but you know dean Organa is hinting towards my cousin." Hux suggested. "She's single and enjoys Game Of Thrones."

"The books or the TV series?" Ben asked as he shook his head. "Because there two different things. Sure they staying true to the books and any movie will cut impotent bits out, but not the books and that's for sure."

"Fair enough and you are right." Hux said taking a sip of his drink. "Had to give my students Bs again for watching Game Of Thrones instead of reading the books. What a literacy professor to do?"

"Marry the Physical professor and coach of the college football team." Ben answered with a smile also sipping his drink. "Look, I know my mother wants me to find my soul mate, but I have and there's a problem."

"Problem?" Hux asked.

"She is very young and I have so much in common with her." Ben explained as he look around. "But there's ..... Well, it's something I can't no matter what because of the laws."

"You're not making any sense?" Hux said confuse. "Is she underage?"

"No!" Ben answered. "If I tell you promise you won't say anything and won't tell anyone not even my mother, and outside the country. I mean Armitage."

"Alright, alright!" Hux said holding his hands up. "I won't say anything and I won't tell anyone."

"She's one of my students." Ben said blushing.

Hux spit out his drink out of stock. Couching for air, but able to breathe again. Calming down after hearing this and taking a few deep breaths. Hux shook his head at the fact his friend just admitting this to him, but at least they still had that type of trust between them. Professor Solo explained Rey was in their classes and how she loved so much that he enjoyed. She doesn't care about social media just checking up on her friends. She sounded perfect for him even Armitage Hux can see that from his friend's behavior.

"Wait, wait back up." Hux said a frown upon his face. "You met her during her heat. She's a Omega. Rey Kenobi my only student that I give As to. You didn't, did you?"

"I may and may not ignore my biology completely long enough to stop her getting rape by a male Alpha student." Ben said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, God you did." Hux said annoyed. "Well, prey she's not pregnant or you're a dead man. Correction you will wished you're a dead man."

The man wasn't wrong and his family was connected to her family. Going back to his grandfather Anakin Skywalker who died before he was born and the story goes he had betrayed the country resulting Padme Amidala Skywalker dying of a broken heart when she was pregnant. She birth Luke and Leia, but died right after and her children separated. Luke to his father's step-brother, Owen Lurs and Leia to another friend of the family, The Organa's. It wasn't until his father's army days meeting his uncle, twins reunited thanks to Bail Organa. So how did Obi-Wan Benjamin Kenobi come in? He was the man that reported Anakin Skywalker's betrayal and Satine Kryze recogise Leia looking so much like her birth mother. The connection was there and surprisingly still connected by biology as the two becoming soul mates.

Rey waited two minutes like the box said. Two minutes. Two longest minutes of her life. It's has been more then a week since her last time and she was feeling ill in the morning. Not stomach pains just yellow liquid and she couldn't stomach some foods. She'll eat the food, but bring them right back up moments later. OK, two minutes is up and Rey grab the stick. She saw two lines.

"I should've got a implant." Rey said tears streaming down her cheeks. "What am I going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like that one. Leave a comment and kudos. Things get interesting in the next chapter. *wink*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abortion is illegal for Omegas unless it's a medical emergency. She has to tell him. During her heat she didn't tell him she wasn't on any birth control and he didn't ask. Her parents will freak and Cory will happily punch the biology teacher's face, but this will be the end if word gets out of her and a teacher finds out that they had a sexual relationship. Their soul mates and biology connect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, to my lovelies that have been following my story which I am grateful for the kudos get ready for Ben Solo's reaction to Rey being pregnant with his child.

She was pregnant. Dammit Reyanna Kira Kenobi you should've got birth control. A implant. The pill. Condoms even. No! Rey thought she didn't need birth control. That she can handle it herself. Ben! He has to know about this. He needs to know. Lessons were harder for them since they stopped seeing each other. No dating. No hand holding. Nothing! Heart breaking as it was for her. She knew it was eating him as he gave her quick glances during classes. He wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him.

Her scent seems different. Her Soft sand sunshine scent smelt a little less sweet and cinnamon was slowly taking it place. She was taking this break off worse than he thought. He felt the pain himself and it has to be this way. He continue the class and focus on each word he was saying. Asked questions and answered them with ease.

"Ben!" Rey said once class was over and they were alone. "We need to talk."

"Rey please we can't for both our cases." Ben said not looking at her as he clean his desk. Moving books, holding a few. "Your scent has changed. I know it isn't easy I feel it to and it breaks my heart seeing in class."

"I'm pregnant!" Rey said meeting his eyes. "We didn't think about birth control."

Ben dropped the books she was Pregnant! He didn't hear the rest of her words. The world had fallen silent to him as he looked upon her. Her sad face looking at him. He saw her lips moved and finally pick up her words. We forgot birth control. We didn't think. I didn't think. His thoughts spoke over and over. Well, prey she's not pregnant or you're a dead man. Correction you will wished you're a dead man. Hux's words returning to his mind.

"Ben!" Rey said her voice crack with tears. "Please say something. Abortion is out of the question. I'm a Omega its illegal unless it's a medical emergency."

"I know!" Ben said embracing Rey into his arms. "I'm sorry. I should've known your scent is changing. Cinnamon. A Omega's scent change when she is with child. My child within my soul mate."

"What are we going to do?" Rey asked crying. "My father doesn't want me to drop out of college."

"I don't know, but I will think of something." Ben answered holding her face gently. "I promise you I will find away. I wish it was different, but I won't leave you or our baby."

He lean in a kiss her tears away. Never again he thought. Never again will she cry tears of sorrow and he won't ever leave her again. This baby inside her was their's and no one was going to take him or her away. His child. His mate. He was going to protect them both and let Rey continue her education. He thought this over on his lunch break typing on his laptop. He thought long and hard, and this was the only way.

"You're resigning? After today?" Leia said with stock. "This is too last minute Ben. Like your rut over six weeks ago. I can't call your uncle to cover the rest of year."

"I'm sorry, but I need to resign." Ben said crossing his arms. "For reasons I can't tell you at the moment."

"Benjamin Bail Anakin Solo what did you do?" Leia asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing!" Ben answered with a frown.

"No you have that look in your eyes when your father did something stupid." Leia said staring her son down. "Even when you were little you got into trouble. I brush the first few times as boys will be boys, but then you got older and the trouble you did got bigger. Even in your rebellious teen years. Calling yourself Kylo Ren. You can be just like your father."

"Stop comparing me to dad." Ben said angrily. "I'm not him. I'm not Han Solo big military American Alpha hero."

"But you did do something if you're keeping it from me." Leia said calmly towards her son.

"OK! I did do something and it is the reason why I'm resigning to keep the college's reparation from being tarnish." Ben said giving in.

"Go on!" Leia said seating down crossing her arms.

"I found my soul mate and she's a student, and pregnant with my child." Ben confess looking ashamed. "It happen during her heat in my class. I gave her a choice and resisted with all my might, but it set off my rut. I even acted on instinct and check up on her. Just to give her food and I saw a Alpha male student banging her door down. I just couldn't let him take her. I'm sorry mom."

"I see!" Leia said rubbing her eyes. "She is a Alpha or Beta?"

"Omega!" Ben spoke. "I love her. We have so much in common. I felt the spark that you and dad felt when you two met."

"Luke told you the story did he? I'm not surprise my Alpha twin brother always was a hopeless romantic." Leia said getting up from her seat. "There a few Omega students in this college and one of them is your student and soul mate." Leia looked out her window. "I put these rules in for a reason Ben. To protect them. To protect all students. Do her parents know?"

"No!" Ben answered.

"Very well." Leia said still looking out the window. "I like to met the mother of my grandchild and see if we can talk to her parents without making this into what it doesn't need to be. A spectral." Leia sign heavily. "And I think it is best you resign to avoid more unnecessary drama. I'll have your uncle cover your classes until I can get a replacement."

"Thank you mom!" Ben said with a smile.

He should've known his mother would understand and was glad she was taking charge of this situation. She was indeed a smart woman. He could sence her disappointment of him, but glad he had found his soul mate. However at the worse possible moment. A student. It wasn't the fact her age. She was over the legal age to have sex. It was the fact she was a student and he was her teacher. There had been in the past teachers sleeping with their students out of thrills and lust, but this was out of love and fate. Fate! Such bad timing it had on them right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep we're going to get a meet the parents moment in the next chapter. Leave a comment and a kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the parents. Ben even seeks a new career opinion to provided for Rey and their baby. Leia's status isn't what everyone thinks. Luke hint at marriage for the two love birds. Rose feature Rey's secret and makes her keep the secret from coming out because she not ready to tell her parents she's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I haven't updated on this story for awhile been busy with life. You know with work and working on my art on my other stories. Well I made this one longer as I had a lot to write in this chapter. Finally got there and hope you enjoy.

It was clear Rey was hiding a secret. Rose maybe a Beta, but even she could tell her friend was secretly seeing someone and didn't want her family. Rose notice Rey's behavior had change. She was up early before her alarm clock goes off even on the weekend. Once she asked Rey if she needed anything and her answer was the same: Nothing really I'm good. Normally she wanted snacks and lately she was getting pits from somewhere else. So, Rose thought it had to be a guy. Rose heard Rey getting out of bed. Early on a Saturday. It was six AM. Five minutes after Rey left Rose got out of bed and followed her friend. She followed her to the girls bathroom. No one would be in there this early. She heard noises.

"Burph!" she heard from the end toilet. "Burph! Oh, God! Burph!"

"Rey!" Rose called out as she went towards the toilet. "Rey, are you well?"

"Rose! Burph!" Rey said stock before going back down. "I'm fine! Burph!"

"You don't sound fine." Rose said seeing her friend. "Rey do you need the campus medical team or the hospital. A pill bottle."

"Rose it's not what you think?" Rey said grabbing the pill bottle. "There for medical reasons."

"What are they Rey?" Rose asked.

"Folic acid pills. Excuse me!" Rey said throwing up again. "There not drugs. This .... Burph! Please don't say anything. I haven't told my parents or my brothers."

"Rey?" Rose said with concern. "I won't say anything, but are you?"

"I'm pregnant and yes I told the baby's father." Rey said wanting to cry. "He's my soul mate and had resign from his job."

"But he's going to be a father." Rose said as she hugged Rey. "He can't simply quit his job. He has to provide for you and the baby."

"He was my biology teacher Professor Solo." Rey said seating down. "You can't say anything not even Finn or Poe. Ben resign to protect me and the school."

"Oh, Rey!" Rose said giving her friend comfort. "I won't tell a soul. You want to cry, cry!"

Rey let the tears flow. There were times she wanted to cry. Her parents will freak and Cory would punch her Soul Mate, and Zack would happily watch. Zack was a artist and against violence. However she's their little sister and this happening with a now resign college teacher would make Zack support it for this one time. Still she was going to meet his family this weekend. Rose help her out getting her back and happily cover for her when her brother shows up.

"This weekend I'm going to meet his parents." Rey explained. "The dean, his mother insisted."

"I met Leia Organa and she is lovely." Rose said. "She so strong like a Alpha and when she gets a rule breaker she breaks them with more work. I witness it once on my first week as she teach one of her classes."

"What she teach?" Rey asked.

"History." Rose answered. "Don't worry Rey. She's lovely and hardcore. I'll tell Cory you're studying late for a exam. They are due next week before break."

"Thanks Rose." Rey said with a smile. "Well, I better get clean up and have breakfast, and folic acid pill."

Rey got ready and had a healthy breakfast Ben insisted she eats. Healthy body. Healthy pregnancy. Healthy baby. Ben had become more protective of Rey since she told him she was pregnant. Biology explains when a Alpha's soul mate becomes pregnant, he the Alpha takes it upon himself to make sure she and the unborn child is protected at all cost. Ben even marked. It was on her shoulder and he place it on her when she was over after her doctors appointment. It was privet and Ben paid for it. He said it was nothing. Nothing! Rey thought it wasn't nothing. He resign from his job and they need money.

Her Sunday best. A long dark red sweater dress with black leggings with simple flat boots. Rey even kept her hair nice and simple. Down to the shoulders and tied back with a little pony tail. She wanted to make a good impression with Ben's family. He said their not perfect and would understand why he wanted to change his name in his younger days, but he was grateful for them as he wouldn't be here. So she was surprise to see the house he grew up in after he picked her up.

"This .... This is you childhood home?" Rey asked stocked standing outside a large house.

"Well, mom grew up in this house." Ben explained. "She inherited it from her adoptive parents. They are happily retired and leaving happily in Florida's retirement home."

"Wow!" Rey said feeling nervous. "Oh, God I think I'm going to be sick. Not morning sickness sick. I mean sick, sick."

"Rey, my love it's fine." Ben said hugging Rey gently by the shoulders. "Just be the beautiful woman I love."

Rey smiled as Ben kissed her forehead and held her hand sweetly. Ben breath in her sweet scent it was a little different. Cinnamon with her lovely natural scent of soft sand sunshine. Ah, such a lovely scent. Perfect for him. It was very calming. He need it for tonight. His family can have their moments. Taking one last breath of her scent. He rang the doorbell and his uncle answered the door.

"Ben!" he greeted.

"Hi, Uncle Luke." Ben said with a smile. "Rey this is my mom's twin brother Luke Skywalker."

"I know he's teaching the biology classes at the college." Rey said with a smile. "Hello, Professor Skywalker."

"Miss Rey Kenobi now, now we're going to be family." Luke said with a smile. "Call me Luke or Uncle Luke."

"Uncle!" Ben said annoyed.

"Or that! Uncle!" Luke said letting the couple into the house. "Han, Leia their here."

"There she is!" Han said coming around the corner, giving Rey a hug. "Come here little lady. Welcome to the family."

"Dad!" Ben said with concern. "Go easy!"

"A little hug isn't going to hurt." Han said releasing Rey. "I hugged your mother the same way when she was expecting you. I'm excited. My son has a mate and I'm going to be a grandfather."

"Han for the love of God calm down." Leia said coming behind Han. "Welcome dear it is lovely to meet you. Dinner will be ready shortly. I checked the food is fine for her before you ask Ben."

"Thanks mom!" Ben said giving his mother a hug.

"It's nice to meet Mr. Solo, Ms. Organa." Rey said politely.

"None of that young lady you may call us by a given names." Leia insisted as Han place a hand on her shoulder bringing her in for a small hug. "Tonight is about family and getting to know each other."

Rey smile at warm welcome. Ben's family seem quite normal. From the large house she thought they were all fancy, but not at all they were like any other family. They settle down at the dinner table. Well, the butler Mr. Threepio was different as he service them dinner. Steam chicken with steam vegetables, creamy mash potatoes with smooth gravy. It taste lovely to Rey. Drinks were service. Red wine was given as Rey was given water with her meal.

"This is really good." Rey said as she enjoy the meal. "I really like it."

"Thank you Miss." Mr. Threepio said. "I'll let the chief know. Can I get anything else?"

"No thank you Threepio." Leia said politely. "So, Rey tell us about yourself. I like to know the soul mate of my son."

"Well, I enjoy reading books like; Shakespeare, Charles Dickens and George R. R. Martin. She would go on, but her list of classic books she enjoy reading is very long just like Ben's list. She started to talk about her family and how she admires her grandmother. She went on about the shows she enjoys and some of her hobbies. She spoke how she used to help out at her grandfather's mechanic shop on school breaks.

"Cars huh?" Han said sipping his wine. "Girl knows her engines. I like her. Got yourself and fine match son."

"Thanks dad!" Ben said finishing his meal.

"Now about this resigning from your job thing?" Han question.

"Han!" Leia said a strong tone. "We wouldn't disgust it."

"It's fine mom and I have thought about it." Ben said finishing his drink. "I decided to go into the military. I can join and work for them, and send money to Rey."

"Good to hear and of course before the baby is born you two get married." Luke said sounding tipsy. "I can be Unclie Wuke again."

"Alright Luke I think you had enough wine for tonight." Leia said taking her brother's glass away. "Threepio, bring some tea out and strong coffee for Luke."

"Right away Ms. Organa." Mr. Threepio said as he took glasses off the table. "Dessert is nearly ready."

"Thank you Threepio." Ben said as he took Rey's hand. "Going back on Uncle Luke's suggestion. I would love to marry Rey before our baby is born, but I need to support her first."

"Joining the army!" Han said taking his hot drink. "Good step made me the man I am today. Hell, wouldn't met my soul mate." Han took Leia's hand. "Best thing that happens to me."

"Well, I happy just meeting Rey and after dessert we can enjoy a movie together, and you two must stay the night." Leia said. "Rey dear I know my son wants to share a bed with you so you two can stay in his old bedroom."

"Isn't that how they got here?" Luke said drinking his coffee.

"Luke!" Leia said her tone stronger towards her brother.

Strange! Rey thought that wasn't Alpha like behavior. Alphas don't demand authority they command it. Leia Organa's behavior was odd. After dessert they all watch a movie together. They watch Lord Of The Rings: Fellowship Of The Ring. Rey curled up with Ben as Han and Leia curled up together. Luke half through the movie fell asleep. Clearly the coffee didn't work. Rey notice Leia acted comforting in Han's arms like Rey was in Ben's arms. Could it be possible? Could Leia really be a Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I know my grammar is terrible doing my best and yes Ben comes from a rich family. Please comment and leave a kudos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey spends the night over at Ben's childhood home and talk about Leia's status as a Omega not a Alpha. Ben thinks back and wonders himself. Rules at the college and the history evolving their families. Maybe there's a connection. Something interesting happens during a bit of love making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING mature constant.

Rey was glad she bought a overnight bag with things she needs; clean clothes, her toothbrush and other toiletries and of course her folic acid pills. Ben's childhood bedroom was a baby blue with a nice deep blue to balance out the white chest of drawers and wardrobe. There was a built in bathroom too. Must've been put in when Ben got older. There was even a twin bed big enough for two. Ben come out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth. He had changed into a nice pair of light pajamas.

"Bathroom all your's sweetheart." He said smiling.

"Thanks." Rey said smiling back. "You know I wonder if we had a big place like this would the baby's room be likes this?"

"Ah, the nursery will look great." Ben said kissing Rey's cheek. "Only the best for our family. Boy a nice blue with cars, trains and planes. Girl powder pink with flowers and rainbows. I will happily paint it myself with dad's help."

"You're really excited." Rey said going into the bathroom.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ben asked happily. "My Alpha pride is swelling knowing I put a baby within you and I should be happy. Dad was the same before I was born. Well, that's what mom said anyway. Now I believe it."

"Speaking of your mom." Rey said as she remove her evening wear into her pajamas. "Do you think she's actually a Omega not a Alpha?"

"What make you say or ask that?" Ben asked looking confuse. "I mean sure when dad wasn't around in the military she would take over and stand her ground, but as soon as dad got home he would be in charge until mom was working. Oh, my God you are right."

"Hang on let me finish brushing my teeth." Rey called from the bathroom.

"The way she acts around dad and yet happily whip Uncle Luke ass." Ben said pacing the bedroom. "It all makes sense. The rules she created for the college and her behavior around dad, but he let her win the arguments. All these years and I didn't notice."

"Well, I understand why?" Rey said between brushes. "I had a English teacher that was a Omega. She was awesome."

"Really?" Ben asking titling his head.

"She knew my grandmother." Rey went on. "They went to college together and worked hard for fair rights for Omegas. Omegas still struggle for rights today and there more fair. However she taught me more then grammar, but how I shouldn't give into my biology and find my soul mate. He'll be the one and understand me, and my needs to be independence."

"Guess that happen with my parents." Ben said as he wrap his arms around Rey stomach, lovely kissing her shoulders. "Mm, enough talk tonight. How about a little loving? We haven't not since your heat ended and rut subdued."

Rey giggled happily as Ben continue kissing her shoulders. Her scent becoming arousal by his touch. She could feel his manhood Harding in his pajama trousers. Ben breath in her scent. Oh, how he love it? A sweet scent for him and there it was still strong for him to enjoy. He gently left Rey up into his arms and carry her to the bed. Ben lay her on the bed and remove her pajama trousers and started kissing his way down her vagina. Rey moan with delight as she felt Ben taste her sweetly. His tongue just as skilled as his fingers. His large fingers. Damn, he can make her wet for him. Her Omega brain enjoying the sensation. Rey tried bucking her hips.

"Rey my sweet Omega mate you must hold still." Ben said holding her gently down. "Or I can't pleasure you."

"I can't help it." Rey said breathless. "My Alpha mate is a very skilled man."

"Then let me show you my skills more." Ben said as he climb on top of Rey. "I love you Rey."

"Oh, Ben I love you." Rey said removing her pajama top.

"You're bra-less! Naughty Omega!" Ben said with a smirk. "Can I taste the milk our child will have?"

"You can Alpha!" Rey said with a wink.

That drove him wild. Damn what a wicket woman? Cupping her right breast with his large hand he licked the tip of her nibble and squeeze her breast to release her milk out of her breast. He licked up the milk.Her milk for him to taste as he place his mouth around her nibble and began to suck her milk. Sweet taste like her scent. Moans of pleasure come from her sweet mouth as he suck. Rey wrapped her legs around his hips feeling his hard penis between her thighs. Ben quickly remove his pajama trousers and push his way into her vagina and started to move his hips with her hips.

Her vagina so sweet. He remembers it so well. The tightness of it and the taste of it still on his tongue mixed with breast milk. He thrust more deeper inside of her longing to feel her completely once more. His Omega moaning sounds of pleasure from her lips. With delight he kissed those lips. Passionately pushing his tongue into her mouth to mix sweet tastes together. Ben loved her so much and Rey loved him. He thrust more letting sounds of pleasure escape their mouths after breaking the kiss. Ben's mind went blank as he looked upon Rey's scent glance and bite her right shoulder. Followed by him cumming inside of her. Knot swollen and locked them together. Ben rolled on his back to move Rey on top of him as he nursed the bite mark he left on Rey's shoulders.

"You claimed me?" Rey said with stock. Ben moan happily in her shoulders. "You claimed me!" 

"Oh, shit!" Ben said realizing what he had done? "Oh, shit. Shit! Shit! And more shit!"

"What are we going to do?" Rey said wanting to cry. "I'm seeing my family at Thanksgiving. My parents can't see I've been claimed. This is proof as bad as me showing in a few more weeks."

"I'm sorry!" Ben said soaking Rey's back. "We'll figure it out. How about a sweater with a turtle neck?"

"Dad, Cory and Zack are Alphas.They'll notice. All Alphas notice when a female been claimed. Makes them back off from her." Rey said resting her head on Ben's chest. "Biology can suck sometimes and this is one of those times. God, I wish grandma was here. She'll know what to do?"

"Rey, my sweet Omega." Ben said trying to soothe his mate. "This is my fault. I had to take you home and get you pregnant. You're right biology can suck, but I'm glad it stuck me with you."

Rey smiled at that and happily fell asleep on Ben's chest. Ben smiled down at Rey's sleeping body on him. He pulled the duvet on them and waited until his knot well down. Since she was already pregnant his knot went down quicker and he was able to gently move Rey onto her side and was able to get up to turn off the light. Returning to the bed he carefully wrap his arms around Rey. This was bad. With Rey pregnant and now a claim mark. He wasn't sure what was going to happen? He felt scared. Scared of losing both Rey and the baby. He couldn't lose them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet Rey's other big brother Zack. Guess what type of art student he is?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving break is coming up and Rey preys her brothers and dad not notice. She seek guidance from someone she is very close. Her grandmother. Hopefully she can help her in this situation. Can she keep it a secret from her family? Ben experience his first month of training in the military.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cory are twins and completely different to one another. I know a few people just like Zack and so took inspiration from them to create his character.

Rey takes a deep breath as she waits outside her college grounds with her brother Cory for their older brother Zack. Rey was wrapped up in her winter coat being it had become colder in November and it gave her a perfect excuse to wrap up warm. Cory didn't mind the old. All he cared was his twin brother four minutes older then him was picking them up. How is it their two Alphas and both completely different. Cory is strong and fight anyone that try to dominate his territory. Zack was a art student. A art student. A Alpha as a freaking art student. It made no sense.

"So, you pack enough for the whole weekend?" Cory asked his voice semi calm.

"Cory I know you can't understand Zack." Rey said getting the hint.

"What? Purh! Please, he's my brother." Cory said in denial. "We're twins. We have that Alpha pride."

"Art student." Rey stated.

"For God's sake how he is a Alpha and my twin brother?" Cory asked frustrated. "I mean we shared the same womb together. Dad bonded with us the same way. Taught us how to fight. Be Alphas. What went wrong?"

"Don't know, but he can paint." Rey said waving at a colourful van down.

The van stopped in front of them. Cory felt like being sick at the sight of the van. It was colourful with rainbows, peace signs and flowers of all types, but that wasn't the worse part as Zack come out of the van. He hadn't cut his hair nor trim his beard. It was long and weirdly soft. Alphas don't have soft and long hair. It rough and short. Clean yes, but shows strength. Zack was wearing baggy jeans and hacking boots with a winter jacket with fake fur. He was wearing jumper underneath it. Clearly with a message about peace is the way or something. He finish the look with a forest green headband around forehead and long hair.

"Brother and sister I greet you happily." Zack said holding out his arms.

"Finally your here." Cory said opening the van door. "Seriously door beads and scag carpeting. What happen to the leather seats? I see big fluffy neon orange bags in here."

"Fix up your van like said huh?" Rey said hugging Zack.

Zack scented her. She seem different, but thought nothing of it. Thinking it must be her time so far in college and people changed when they leave the nest. No daddy Alpha stopping her spread her wings and fly. Cory kept grumbling as he put his and Rey's bags in the van. Zack went to help noticing Rey kept the key-chain he gave her. A purple peace sign. He smiled as he had some news to tell the family. Knowing Rey accepted and kept his gift to his baby sister made him happy.

"I got lots of room in the back now I took those disgusting things out and recycle them." Zack said with a smile. "I even gave the inside some colour. It was too dark and I put lights in to give it brightness."

"Burh! Passed I'm riding in the front." Cory said after Zack turn the lights on.

"I like it Zack I'll ride in the back." Rey said seating in one of the bean bags.

The lights changed colour and the neon orange bags were very soft. It was nice. Yet Rey could smell something. Something different. It wasn't bad, but it was different. Cory smelt it. Yet looked disgusted. Like something or someone come along and invaded his noise with this smell. Rey looked worried, but shrugged it off as she found the seat belt. Zack left those in. Maybe because he knows safety comes first when on the road. Cory got in the front with Zack and with everyone in the van safely in they got moving. Rey wondered how Ben was doing?  
"Solo!" Yelled the drill sergeant. "My god man you can left. That men is a Alpha."

"Thank you sir!" Ben said running with heavy boxes.

It had joined the military as promise and he wasn't going to give up. He had to hair cut and a mission. Earn for his mate and their unborn child. When he sign up nearly a month ago. The lieutenant couldn't believe he was talking to the son of the America hero Han Solo. He shook his hand and then a general walks in with a smile on his face. Happy to see a fine Alpha like him joining the military. Now he was training in the rain. Early hours in the moving. Yet hated being yelled at. He remind himself why he was doing this? For her and their baby.

"Breakfast time men!" the drill sergeant yelled while blowing a whistle. "Come on maggots get in here dry up and eat."

"Finally been up since dawn." Ben said under his voice. "I'm hungry and I miss bacon so much, but not as much as I miss Rey."

Ben pulled out a picture of Rey with him and got developed before he left. Something to remind him on long nights and time here without her. He even took a jumper of her's covered in her scent and make his Alpha brain happy. He misses her so much, but this new career choice was for her and nothing was going to stop him.

"Rey, Cory, Zack come give your grandmother a hug my lovelies." Satine said greeting her grandchildren.

"Grand-mama!" Zack said hugging Satine first. "Is grand-papa here?"

"He is talking to your father." Satine said with a smile. "Cory I heard you and Shelly are still strong!"

"We are hi grandma!" Cory said giving her a hug. "Zack's van smelt weird as fuck."

"Don't swear Cory your mother will faint." Satine said patting Cory's back as a little warning. "Rey my darling. Come here let the boys take those."

"Hi, grandma I need to talk to you private over something." Rey said hugging her grandmother.

"Of course dear." Satine said with concern. "Let's go to your room."

Ben finish his breakfast and cleared his tray. He head towards his duty as cleaning staff and started cleaning the bathrooms. God, he wonders how alphas can make so much mess when it comes to the bathroom. Some of the toilets were blocked and the showers had pee stains on the titles. Even he was clean before he left home and after he got his own place, but this was just the worse and he guess because the others that made the mess know they weren't cleaning it.

"Right, Solo suck it up and get to it." He said to himself. "These toilets aren't going to clean themselves. Remember this is for Rey and the baby. For Rey and the baby."

Picking up the plunger he started to unblock the toilets. It smelt horrible, but he pressed through repeating the words in his head: For Rey and the baby. Over and over again in his head. He was doing it for her and their baby. It took him one hour, but he did it. Spotless and clean. He even kept his breakfast down. For her and the baby.

"Now dear what would you like to talk about?" Satine said as she sat down on the bed in Rey's childhood bedroom.

"Well!" Rey began closing the door. "It's hard to say and I'm not ready to tell mom and dad. Trust me dad will freak and mom will faint, but I met my soul mate and he claimed me by accident. I told him I wasn't ready and it just happen when I met his family."

"I see." Satine said with a smile. "Come dear sit down you look like you need to sit down." Rey sat next to her grandmother. "Now I know my son will have his freak out. It is normal for a Alpha male to behave that way towards his daughter. Specially if his daughter is a Omega like you." Rey smiled at that. "But he knew this day will come and I'm sure your mate is loving and caring man or woman."

"Grandma, my mate is a man and I know you're being devise on that fact, but trust me it more then that." Rey said taking a deep breath. "He had to quit his job and join the army in away to support me."

"What was his other job that he had to change it to the army?" Satine asked with concern. "I have notice your scent is different."

"He was one of my professors at my college and resign for me." Rey answered. "Grandma, during my heat I met my soul mate and we forgot protection, and I'm pregnant because of it. Don't say anything not until I'm 100 % sure dad doesn't completely flip."

"Rey, my sweet child." Satine said hugging Rey. "I love you too much and I promise you I won't say a thing, but you have to say something to them sooner then later dear."

"I know, but I want to focus on my studies ." Rey said smiling. "If the laws were different I could have aborted it, but the laws are still unfair to Omega."

"Trust me my dear I know how you feel?" Satine said cupping Rey's chin. "Now what's his name?"

Rey smiled at her grandmother. She could always tell her anything and know she would understand her. Satine was a very understanding woman and she would listen to you, and hear your side of the story. She even accepted new things about our biology. For example you don't have to be mated to the opposite sex. If you were gay it was OK there was nothing wrong with you and you can adopt children with no trouble as long it was legal. Satine accepted all those things now. Why Rey loved and admire her grandmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack revealed something to the family in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos first time writing a A/B/O so I am a little nervous. Please be nice and yes I know my grammar sucks don't point it out. I am working on it.


End file.
